


Chance Meeting

by FixaIdea



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Crossover, Gen, more of a small hint at a spoiler but better safe than sorry, set after the book's end, spoiler warning, tagging what with would give away the punchline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: Shadow bumps into someone unexpected during his travels.





	Chance Meeting

The British Isles were something else.

Shadow still couldn’t quite tell what gave him the idea to go visit them after he left Iceland – all he knew for sure was that he wasn’t ready to return to America yet.

He started out in Ireland – on the banks of the Liffey he ran into Mad Sweeney – or at least someone who looked like Mad Sweeney but who was in a way better shape.

England, he found, was teeming with ghosts and spirits, well-fed and content, never wanting for belief. All this, he expected.

What he most definitely didn’t expect, was running into a Greek goddess. Or the way said goddess would present herself. Certainly, by now, Shadow knew better than to hold any preconceptions about the physical forms deities would take, he’d been surprised too many times before, but still. From someone of her… scope? Job description? he would have expected something more impressive. Or at least more sinister.

But no – she was a kindly old lady, who set her home up in rural England – Shadow met her as she was trimming her roses. She recognised him as kin right away – which, in and of itself should have been a clue to her true nature.

Not ten minutes later Shadow found himself in a neat, cosy sitting room, holding a fine porcelain cup with tea in one hand, a biscuit in the other.

‘You seem to be doing well. I didn’t think you’d have so many Greek folks around here’ he said. The goddess looked up from her cup.

‘Oh’ she said ‘I found a new flock a while ago. You see, I owe quite a lot to that nice Mr. Doyle.’

‘Doyle?’

‘Oh yes, Conan Doyle.’

She put her cup down, pensive.

‘I can almost pinpoint the moment he realised what was happening. How much power he was giving me. He tried to back out… I’m afraid by the end he hated the whole business. I couldn’t let him go though, not when we were doing so well, him and me, now could I?’

She flashed a smile at Shadow – proper and cheerful and _merciless_.

‘How is the tea, darling?’

‘Oh, excellent. Thanks for having me, _Nemesis_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Holmes would have done just as well for the personification of Nemesis, who found an amazing source of power in the form of crime fiction - but Miss Marple is the one who was named so in-universe, so I chose to go with her.


End file.
